ACCUSATIONS
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 58. Bruce accuses the boys of hiding things from him. Selina comes by to help. Note: Takes place after "Brotherly Bonding".


Part two to "Brotherly Bonding". I figured I couldn't leave you wonderful people hanging. So I posted this as well.

If you don't like it, don't read it. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

ACCUSATIONS

* * *

Bruce shook his head, and paced the room again.

He, Dick, Tim, and Alfred had been sitting in silence for the past five minutes; well almost silence, Bruce kept trying to start, but changed his mind. He was currently pacing around the room.

Dick leaned back in the chair, "Bruce, look it's not what you-"

"What I think?" Bruce growled at Dick, "You wanna tell me what I think?"

Tim sunk into his chair and stared at the intricate carpet design of the living room floor.

"Tell, me what the hell possessed you to do something like that?"

Dick averted his eyes from Bruce and to the carpet.

Bruce turned to Alfred, "I need a drink."

Alfred got up quickly from the couch to the kitchen where he fixed Bruce's drink and filled with the most alcohol he could.

Bruce groaned and sat down; he buried his head in his hands, "What you were thinking?"

Tim and Dick shared a quick glance.

Dick cleared his throat, "Bruce we weren't doing anything… well that's untrue. Tim and I were having a discussion about sex and girls and we somehow got on the topic about kissing and-"

Bruce held up a hand to silence him, "Then what? Look Dick, I've had a feeling about you for awhile. I'm perfectly fine if you two are uh… interested in each other, but… guys, you're legal brothers… if this gets out, the press is going to kill us."

Tim's eyes widen and he stared at Dick.

Dick exhaled sharply, "Bruce… we're not… we're not gay."

Bruce looked at him, "Dick. I'm fine with it. I don't care if you guys are gay; I'm just saying we should keep it on the down-low…"

Dick sighed, "Bruce. We're not gay."

"Dick, you don't have to explain or try to hide it from me."

Dick frowned and slumped into the seat, "We were just… making out to see what it was like."

Bruce stared at Dick with a confused look on his face, "Huh."

Dick groaned, "Oh that sounded really bad."

Bruce sighed, "Alfred! I need that drink! Really bad!"

Alfred walked back in and handed Bruce the alcoholic beverage. Bruce grabbed it and quickly began chugging it.

"I need help," Bruce murmured, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts.

"Who are you calling?" Dick asked.

Bruce held the phone up to his ear and let it ring, "Selina? Hey hon. Can you come over? I need help," he paused, "No, I… I uh can't say it over the uh phone," he waited, "Yeah, it's important. Just… please come over as fast as you can," Bruce paused again and sighed, "Yes, you can bring an over night bag. Ok. Love you too, see you soon."

Bruce looked at the boys and then to his drink, "I'll be back. This is not over; I just need a stronger drink."

Bruce got up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Alfred looked at the two boys and walked after Bruce, leaving Tim and Dick alone.

Dick looked at Tim, "What are we going to do?"

Tim shrugged and tapped his foot on the ground.

"Hey, you ok?"

Tim shrugged.

Dick frowned, "I'm sorry."

Tim frowned, "Are we gonna get in trouble?"

"No. If he's calling Selina it'll be fine."

"It will?"

Dick nodded, "Selina loves us and she'll back us up."

Tim leaned into the couch and pulled the pillow over his face, "Why did we do that?"

Dick smirked, "I was only helping you."

Tim ripped the pillow away from his face and smacked Dick with it, "You suck."

"Hey, I wanted to help you. Be quiet, and be grateful."

Tim grumbled to himself and sighed.

Dick slouched on the couch, "I want to comfort you, but after our little problem downstairs you'd think I'm even gayer."

"Wait… you are gay?"

"No. Tim."

"But you just said…"

"We just made out. Completely full out. We were tonguing and caressing. Now tell me that's not gay. How do we know we aren't gay? Huh? How do we know the whole world's now some level of gay? We don't."

Tim bit his lip and looked to the floor, "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just making my point. I'm not gay, you're not gay, and we just… wanted to see what it was like to kiss."

"You were showing me HOW to kiss. It wasn't gay. We weren't doing because we were bored or because we're attracted to each other… right?"

"Absolutely."

Tim nodded, "Will you make fun of me if I say something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Just don't."

"Ok, I… promise."

Tim sighed and buried his hand in his hands and mumbled something that Dick couldn't make out.

"What?"

"I," then Tim mumbled into the pillow muting himself again.

Dick grabbed the pillow, "Dude. We just had the most intense heart to heart conversation, you can tell me anything."

"I liked it."

Dick felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, "Heh?"

"No! No! No! I didn't like making out with you! The kiss- I like the kiss."

Dick nodded slowly and began to recover, "Ok."

"I'm not gay it's just… I've never kissed a girl like that and uh… I guess I can't wait."

Dick grinned and patted Tim on the back, "I'm glad. Well… in a non-gay way, ya know?"

Tim nodded, "I know."

"Wanna hear another thing that'll blow your mind?"

"Uh… maybe?"

"I made out with a guy one time."

"You mean me?"

"No. I was wasted and I ended up kissing a guy."

"Was he just some random guy?"

"No, here's where you mind will be blown: it was Wally."

Bruce froze in the doorway and steadied himself by gripping onto the panel. He took a huge gulp of his drink, finishing it off, "ALFRED!"

* * *

It was 30 minutes later; Dick and Tim were still sitting in the same spot, saying nothing. Bruce was standing behind the couch, and Selina was sitting on the couch.

"I'm gonna say it again," Dick snarled, "I am not gay. Tim is not gay. We are not gay."

"Explain it to me again," Selina sighed.

"We were talking about sex and girls and we started talking about kissing. Tim wanted a few pointers so I just… showed him."

Selina looked at Bruce, "Then you saw them?"

"Yeah. I walk downstairs and they're pretty much groping each other."

Selina smirked, and looked at Tim, "You ok, kid?"

Tim looked up, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not gay."

Selina sighed, "Bruce, I don't think they're gay."

"How do you know?"

"I know gay men. Your boys are not gay. Especially not with each other."

"I just don't know if I'm going to be able to believe it…"

Selina frowned and looked at Dick, "What can we do?"

Dick's frown turned into a sly grin.

"What?" Selina asked.

"I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"I could make out with you to prove how much I love girls."

Bruce slammed his hand down on the couch, making Selina jump, "NO!"

Dick smirked, "Jealous?"

"I do NOT want you touching my girlfriend."

Tim looked at Dick, "Do it."

"I am," Dick got up, "Bruce, you can't kill me."

Tim got up, "You can't kill us both anyways."

Dick looked at Tim and smiled.

Selina grinned and stood up, "Ok, Bruce?"

Bruce gaped at them, "Absolutely not!"

Selina sighed, "Sorry. But you wanted proof."

Dick grinned and pulled Tim close. He wrapped an arm around Selina's back and pulled her in, crushing Tim, who was squished between them. Selina slithered her arms around Dick's neck and licked his jaw.

Tim pushed back and deep a breath. He wrapped his hands around Selina's butt and massaged.

Selina let out a giggle and looked at the older boy. Dick smiled and leaned in until he was about three inches from her lips. He took a quick glance at Bruce, he was going to make this hurt as bad as he could for him.

Bruce ran both his hands through his hair and let out a muffled scream.

Dick licked Selina's top lip. She crushed her lips against him and licked his lips, prying them apart and darting her tongue into his mouth. Dick's hands slipped down her body and settled on her butt, slapping Tim's hands away.

Tim growled and kicked Dick in the shin. He frowned and looked for something else to grab onto in the black darkness of cloth and Selina's amazing perfume.

Selina let out a quiet gasp as Tim's hands found their way up her body and to her breasts. She kept one hand around Dick's neck and she continued to passionately kiss his and another hand moved down Dick's chest until she found Tim and wrapped a hand around his neck.

Bruce had to sit down. His alcohol was gone. His sons were making out and feeling up his girlfriend. He was also pretty sure he was going blind.

Selina glanced over at Bruce and smirked, she knew he was dying. She had to make it worse. She freed her hand from Dick's neck and slithered it down his body and across his back until she had a firm grasp of his butt.

Dick stumbled and looked at Selina. She smiled sexily and moved in to kiss him again. Dick grinned and kissed again, he pushed back for a second to let Tim breathe.

Tim took a gasp of air and sighed, he looked up at Dick.

Dick gave a curt nod, "We're done."

Bruce was supporting himself on the edge of the couch and his drink was lying empty on the ground.

Selina fixed her hair and sat down on the couch. Dick and Tim retreated to the couch quickly.

Dick grabbed a pillow and casually dropped it in his lap. Tim watched Dick and sighed. He was gonna need a pillow, too. He grabbed the other pillow and placed it on his lap.

Bruce's head dropped and he let out another cry.

Selina stretched and popped her back, "That was nice."

Bruce let out a quiet whimper.

Selina looked at him, "Bruce, you don't look so good… maybe you should sit."

Bruce's eye twitched and he clenched his teeth together so tight he felt like they were going to shatter.

Selina raised an eyebrow and inched away from him.

Bruce raised his index finger and opened his mouth to speak. He changed his mind and left the room.

Selina sat up, "Bruce?"

Dick and Tim watched him leave.

Selina looked at the boys, "I think we broke Bruce."

Dick smirked, "He'll be fine."

Bruce walked back in with a bottle of vodka. He took a swig of the drink and inhaled quickly, "Ok."

Selina looked at him, "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just watched my two adopted sons make out with my girlfriend. I'm excellent! I've never been bloody better!"

Selina inched away, "Uh…"

Bruce cracked his neck and took another drink, "In fact I feel so good right now, I think I'm gonna go kick a puppy!"

Dick bit his lip, "We broke him…"

"I feel refreshed! Goddamn! I need another drink!" Bruce shouted chugging half the bottle.

Dick winced they we in deep shit.

Bruce smirked, "Unbelievable. Dick, that's what you are."

"Uh…" Dick mumbled sinking into the couch.

Bruce stumbled back, "I am so pissed off with you right now and I feel so good to call my lawyer and have him rip up your goddamn adoption paper!"

Dick moved his eyes to the floor.

"Bruce, you can't sign legal documents when you are intoxicated."

Bruce took another drink, he had pretty much drunk the entire bottle, "Selina, we are through."

Dick looked at Bruce, "That's not fair."

"Keep your mouth shut!" Bruce snapped pointing at Dick.

Tim looked at Dick.

"And you!" Bruce growled staring at Tim, "I am going to burn all of your clothes!"

Selina raised both of her eyebrows, she realized he wasn't being serious, it was all the alcohol he had been consuming today that was talking.

Tim moved closer to Dick. Dick put his arm around Tim protectively.

"Shit. I am so DRUNK!" Bruce screamed.

Alfred walked into the room, "What on Earth is going on in here?"

Bruce whipped around, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Selina put her hand over her lips, "Oh dear."

"Pack up your stuff and leave the booze!" Bruce continued.

Alfred raised his eyebrows and blinked his eyes a few times, he couldn't believe his ears.

Bruce chugged the rest of the bottle and shook it once it was empty, "HEY! Who the hell took my booze!"

"Is he drunk?" Tim whispered in Dick's ear.

"Oh yeah," Dick nodded.

Bruce turned around, "YOU BITCH! Don't you talk about me that way."

Selina looked at Alfred, "What do we do?"

Alfred sighed, "Master Bruce, please sit down. You've had an exhausting day. I don't think not sleeping helps."

Bruce smirked, "Oh you bet your ass it helps!"

"Er…"

Selina got up and helped Alfred pull Bruce onto the couch.

Bruce looked at Selina, "Hey… you have a phenomiminal-phenominal-phnomem… you have a nice rack."

Selina stared at Bruce, "Do me a favor and lay down."

Bruce lay down, "You gonna get on top?"

Selina rubbed her nose, "No. Bruce, do you know where you are?"

He looked around, "No."

Alfred frowned, "Master Bruce, maybe we should get you upstairs…"

"Why? And who are you?"

Alfred sighed, "You are slightly intoxicated and I am Alfred Pennyworth."

Bruce grinned, "Nice."

Dick looked at Tim; both of them were still sitting on the couch, with their pillows.

Bruce looked over at the boys, "You two are horrible kids."

Alfred shushed Bruce, "Master Bruce, Masters Richard and Timothy are wonderful young adults."

"Thanks, Alfred," Dick smiled.

Bruce shook his head, "No. I've failed them. I've failed myself. My life sucks."

Selina bit her lip, "Is he going suicidal?"

"I do hope not," Alfred sighed, and pulled the vodka bottle out of Bruce's hands.

Bruce took Selina's hands, "And I'm a horrible lover."

Dick clamped his hands over Tim's ears. Tim growled and pushed Dick off of him.

Selina blushed, "Uh, Bruce, maybe this is a bad time for this."

Bruce shook his head, "No. I can't pleasure you like you can me."

Selina bit her lip, "Shut up."

"But you are a raging whore."

Selina snarled, "EXCUSE ME!"

"I love you with all my heart, yet you made out with my kids. You love them more than me."

Selina sighed and kneeled on the ground so she was face to face with Bruce, "I did that to help them prove they aren't gay. I love you, too. I love Dick and Tim, but I'm not in love with them like I am with you."

Bruce tried to digest that, "Uh… ok."

Selina smiled, "Maybe you should go upstairs."

Bruce sighed, "Yeah maybe."

Selina put her arm around Bruce's shoulders and helped him sit up.

"God my head hurts…"

Selina smiled, "You did drink a lot."

Bruce nodded and put his arm around Selina. Dick put his pillow back on he couch and got up in case Selina needed any help with Bruce.

Tim looked under his pillow and blushed. He wasn't getting up soon.

Dick and Selina helped Bruce up the steps with Alfred following close behind.

Bruce turned to Dick, "You're a good kid."

"Thanks, Bruce," Dick smiled.

"I'm really proud of you."

Dick blushed.

Alfred pushed open the doors to Bruce's unused bedroom and let the trio go inside; he headed back downstairs to continue cleaning.

Selina had Bruce sit down on the bed, "Why don't you lie down?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about 6:00."

Bruce sighed, "Ok. That's good."

Dick leaned back against the wall and watched Selina help Bruce into bed.

Selina turned around, "You can go if you have better things to do."

Dick smiled and nodded, "I'll leave you two alone."

Selina smirked, "Like we'll be doing anything."

"Ya never know," Dick smiled leaving the bedroom and shutting the two bedroom doors. He headed downstairs to the living room.

Selina pulled a chair to Bruce's bedside and smiled softly.

Bruce sighed, "I miss my parents."

Selina nodded and kissed Bruce's forehead, "I know you do."

"I just hope they're proud."

"Of course they are."

Bruce gritted his teeth against each other, "Hey… you?"

"Selina."

"Right, I knew that. Selina?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Will you hold me?"

Selina giggled, "Of course I will."

She got up and crawled over Bruce's legs and pulled off her boots and threw them to the floor. She lifted up the covers and crawled in next to Bruce.

Bruce smiled and put his arm around her.

Selina looked up at him and kissed him jaw, "I love you."

"Same here."

Selina curled up against him and sighed contentedly.

"Hey… Selina?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"I'm horny."

* * *

Dick walked back downstairs and flopped on the couch opposite to Tim, "How you doing?"

Tim growled, "Fine."

"Do you still have a boner?"

"That was elegantly put, Dick."

Dick shrugged, "I'm just that good."

"Yeah right."

Dick yawned, "Nice day, huh?"

"I'm so tired. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to go out on patrol tonight."

"Oh you better be able. Bruce sure as hell isn't going out tonight. I need my patrol buddy so you're coming with me."

"Get someone else to do it."

"Like who?"

"I dunno."

"Good, Tim."

Tim lifted up the pillow again, "Thank God."

He tossed the pillow to its original spot and stretched.

Dick yawned, "I need coffee."

"Me too."

Dick got up and headed to the kitchen. Tim jumped up and followed after him.

"Hey, Dick?"

"Yes, Timothy?"

"You lied."

"About what?"

"Boobs."

"What the hell, I didn't lie about boobs."

"You said they were squishy."

"Yeah, and they are, why?"

"Selina's weren't squishy."

"Well not now they weren't."

"Why not?"

"Because she was turned on and her boobs were hard," Dick replied pulling out two mugs of coffee and filling them with water.

Tim frowned, "Ew."

"Whatever you were doing, she liked."

"Ok, Dick! I get the picture!"

Dick put the cups into the microwave, "Just keep that information stored away for the next girl you sleep with."

"Enough!"

"I'm just being the good older brother and helping you out."

"Shut up."

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up. At least my boner didn't last for like forever."

"Shut up!"

Dick smirked, "You were as turned on as Selina."

"Dick! Shut up!"

Dick smirked and pulled out the mugs.

Tim jumped up on the counter and folded his arms.

"Don't look so glum," Dick replied cheerily.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Because, school is beginning soon."

Tim let out a shriek, "Shut up!"

Dick handed Tim the cup of coffee and jumped up on the counter next to him.

Tim took a sip of the coffee, "You know what?"

"Chicken butt?"

"What? No."

"Oh. Then what?"

"Boobs kinda do feel like heaven."

"That they do, Tim, that they do."

FIN


End file.
